Livin Our Love Song
by edwardnotjacob14
Summary: an Alice and Jasper Fic about them meeting in Texas in the old days...i have a poll for it and im begging you to leave reviews and give me ideas


Livin' Our Love Song

By: Joseph Chrisman

Okay guys this is my first Alice/Jasper fan fiction but I'm hoping it will be good. When I wrote this I was in Montgomery, Alabama visiting my mom with my sister… but we were riding to see Twilight (my second time) and this idea hit me over the head like a sack of hammers. In this story Alice is a vampire, Jasper is a human that knows her secret but loves her all the same and I'll be posting polls for your decisions throughout this fic but I have some limits…I will not turn this into a lemon for any reason…I'm sorry but I just refuse to write like that but if you wish to ask my permission to use this to write a lemon I will most likely say yes. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (unfortunately T_T) that right belongs to Stephenie Meyer the Goddess of Vampire fiction.

Jasper's POV

I never gave much thought to how I would die, when your dieing you really do remember things but it's not your whole life flashing before your eyes, it's your happy memories of friends, family, and loved ones or in my case one. Her face was all I could see her beautiful pale enchanting face, the face that made me happier than any other man in this world. I remember the first time I met her it was the year 1893 and I was working on my father's ranch herding cattle when I saw someone sitting on my front porch in the old rocking chair I had fixed on many occasions, as I got closer I could see it was a beautiful girl around my age, I was sixteen at the time. I got nearer still to her and I thought she might be in distress, so I rode along side her and asked "Is someone after you ma'am?" and she said "No I was just trying to find someone." And I said "what's his name darlin'?" and she said "Jasper Hale do you know him?" Upon hearing my name I said, "That would be me ma'am." She burst into a fit of giggles in a high soprano and said, "She was right you are mighty handsome." Me being the modest boy I was raised to be said "Thank you ma'am but I'm hardly handsome" and she said, "Are you kidding me your momma said you were the finest looking boy in the south." I hadn't seen my momma since I was a youngin, and she left because she and my pa didn't get along very well. Ever since then when pa had too much whiskey he would call her a "thieving whore" which always twisted my heart into knots because even though she left I would always love her, because she's still my momma no matter what. "How do you know my momma?" and she said "I had a dream about where to find her and when I found her she led me to you." "Why were you looking for me ma'am?" "Because we are supposed to be together forever." I was speechless but that didn't keep my mind from wondering what that would possibly be like…me with such a perfect woman. "But I have never courted you before ma'am how could you possibly know we were made for each other?" "Because I have a gift, a special gift that can let me see the past or the present." I was beginning to think this woman was crazy, but before I could say anything her lips were upon mine and I could feel the spark the almost electric pull that kept us together. This was my first time ever kissing a woman. Especially one so beautiful she could charm the devil himself. Without my permission my arms were around her my hand on the back of her head and my other arm around her waist. And I felt her hands running through my tongue peeked from my parted lips and swiped against her bottom lip when I heard the clearing of a throat behind me. Pa was standing there looking at me grinning like a fool, he said "Son when was I going to be told about this?" and Alice said "We're y'alls next door neighbors and I thought I would introduce myself, I'm Mary Alice Cullen but everyone calls me Alice." Then pa said "Oh your one of Dr. Cullen's children he's a new doctor at our hospital son, from what I hear he's the best at what he does." I stood there speechless. This girl was my neighbor, I hadn't courted her ever and we were already kissing like we were a married couple. This was wrong, so against every grain my father had ever told me and I felt nothing but absolute happiness from this.

Chapter 2

My father said, "Lets take this inside, we don't want some nosy passersby looking in on our business." So we all walked into the house, we have had this house since before I was born it's an old 2-Story house that has always been a place of refuge for me when I was younger and Pa would go into a drunken rage and start throwing things around, I would go into the attic which only I had the key to. It had amazed me how many things I didn't know about where up there, from old pictures of Momma and Pa and a diary that belonged to my mother. I had never opened it because I felt that was an intrusion on my momma's personal life. Alice walked as close as possible to me as we went through the doorway, me being a natural gentleman said, "after you ma'am" and she looked at me, right in the eyes and it amazed me how much happiness those eyes held but then it looked as if the happiness was covering some deeper emotion that was key to unlocking what was this amazing woman in front of me. She said, "thank you very much" with a smile that made my knees weak and put a whole gang of butterflies in my stomach. I followed after her, eager to find out what knowledge she held about my Momma. So I asked her "How do you know about my Momma?" and she said "She was a very close friend of my mother's and she said they were as thick as thieves back in those days. She said that you and I were meant to be together, so I came here to where she told me to come see who was supposed to be the best lookin' most kind-hearted and sweetest man I'll ever meet was supposed to be." I blushed a good shade of scarlet and she looked at me and said "Now don't blush you've already passed the first requirement, you are the most handsome boy I have ever seen, and I know that you are naturally a gentleman. You ain't got too much to worry about." With that she gave me a warm smile that made my heart speed up a few notches, when my father said, "You say you saw Sabrina?" "Yes sir, I did see Mrs. Sabrina, she comes to see me and Ma right often." "What is she looking like these days?" "She's looking mighty beautiful as always Sir." My Pa closed his eyes apparently picturing my Momma all over again. He had a smile on his face and Alice was looking expectantly at me and I said, "How is she doing?"

Chapter 3

"She is doing wonderfully, Sir but she isn't always happy 'cause she's lonely but otherwise she is doing good." Then Pa said "Well that's good" but I could tell he was unhappy, I could feel his pain just rolling off of him in waves and it hit me deep making me feel bad to. That's just me though it's always been like that, I can feel a persons pain as my own, my Momma said that was what made me so compassionate towards others, everyone I knew came to me for advice about anything and the answers just came to me it was just what I was made to do, it's like God wanted me to help people. Alice looked at me looked at me like I had revealed something about myself that she didn't expect, then she smiled a beautiful smile and the world felt right. I was completely sure of one fact, I loved this girl more than I ever thought possible. Then I said "Alice, would you like to go for a walk…with me?" I felt nervous for some reason; I mean it's just a walk not a marriage proposal I need to get a hold of myself. She didn't say anything just hopped up and came to my side. I walked out of the front door, I thought about going to the pond. I made my way west toward the pond, it might have been a mile away but I think

Alice would be fine. The journey was quiet but I could feel a connection, it was so strong I felt very ungentlemanly at that moment which was very unlike me so I stayed quiet. We had just made it to the pond and I turned around and she was beaming at me for no apparent reason, I was about to ask her and she just shook her head and I knew better than to push the question on to her. I picker her up by the waist and set her on a low tree limb and I climbed into the tree on to the branch next to her. We were silent for a few minutes and I looked at her, her face, her beautiful eyes, and her lips her pale pink lips that looked so soft I just wanted to shield them from the world with my own yearning lips.

Chapter 4

As we leant into each other we kissed, and for the second time that day I felt like I belonged to something much greater than just a ranch but this woman would take me to a place beyond the stars. Our lips molded to each other and I was slowly running out of breath. I stopped kissing her and we leaned our foreheads together and stared into each others eyes and she spoke in her beautiful voice that sounded like a choir of angels all in one harmonic tone that had stole my heart and would never return it. "I've waited for you all of my life." I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I heard the most joyous thing of my life. This was my reason for existing this amazing woman right in front of me.

Six Months Later

Our courtship was doing amazingly well and I was the happiest man alive, for so many reasons: one I had the most intelligent, amazing, insightful girl in existence and number two she loved me back. It was a hot day in Texas and I was working down at the barn just fixing some of the tools Pa had broken in his last drunken rage, when I heard a noise, so I climbed to the top of the hayloft only to find the amazing girl of my dreams sitting on a bale of hay smiling very brightly. "I want you to meet my family." "Okay, when do I get to meet them?" "Tomorrow, for lunch."

Chapter 5

Okay, today I was going to meet Alice's family, she had been very hesitant towards the idea the first time I asked her when I could meet her family. I didn't press the question, as I never do seeing as it is impolite so I just let well enough alone. I was dressed in a formal but slightly casual suit, with a blue tie that according to Alice made my eyes more prominent, I walked down the stairs to Alice who was beaming. "I have never seen a more handsome man in my life." I was most sure that I was blushing she always complimented me. Maybe that was her way of telling me I needed to compliment her more so I jumped at the chance "That dress your wearing makes you look so…words such as beautiful and stunning don't compare to how you look just so gorgeous and delectable (thank goodness Pa wasn't home or else my head would have been slapped in the wrong direction) She just giggled and said "Well aren't you just the sweetest boy a girl could ever have?" and I said "For you and only you darlin'" As we started the walk towards her house she said "My family is a little strange but they are really excited to meet you." "Strange how?" "Just don't pay any mind to the was they act around you…if I have to I'll explain later…I'm just scared you won't understand and you won't want to be with me." "Darlin' there is nothing you could say that would make me even want to think of leaving you, Never, because…I love you more than God himself loves the world you are my life, my light, and my air to breathe, I will never leave you I promise on my life."


End file.
